


Mage: Chapter 68- Enemy’s Of Lemia

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [67]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage: Chapter 68- Enemy’s Of Lemia

Liz’s eye's started to groggily open. Her body ached from the explosion that had gone off next to her. She had managed to form a shield to protect her and Tom just in time which was likely the only reason she had survived. She looked around at the destroyed base all around her through her blurry vision. Through the haze of smoke and dust, she could hear the sounds of the machines walking around the base and soldiers dying. She faded back out of consciousness before fading back in, unsure of how much time had past. Liz looked on as two Lemnian soldiers walked in front of her, laughing and speaking in their native tongue. A soldier in a similar uniform to Liz crawled across the ground away from the Lemian soldiers, grunting in pain and leaving a trail of blood behind him from his stump leg. One of the solider walked ahead of his friend, continuing to laugh as he reached the man on the ground and pinned him down with his foot before shooting him in the back of the head causing his body to go limp. Liz once again blacked out before waking up once again to see two other Lemnian soldiers crouched down on top of her.

“Shit… this one’s alive,” one of the soldiers said. “What about her friend there.”

Liz managed to turn her head to the side seeing Tom Lying next to her unconscious.

“It’s not looking good,” The other soldier said. 

“T…Tom…” Liz croaked. 

“Wow hey… easy there don’t push yourself…yo… jus…”

The man's words faded out as Liz once again fell into unconsciousness.

Part 2- The Depths

Alex looked back down the ally way onto the busy street. He sore a police car slowly drive past the Ally way before he ducked behind a bin to stay out of sight. He peaked out from behind his cover to check to make sure the coast was clear before walking back out into the ally. He leaned over to the ground and grabbed at a manhole cover in the ally. Alex slid the cover out of the way before crawling down into the sewers and covering the hole back up behind him. As he stepped foot in the dank, dimly lit sewer he covered his nose.

“I’m never gonna be able to forget this smell,” Alex murmured to himself.

He walked down the walkway running along the stream of filthy, dark green, chunk filled water. Alex turned the corner into another part of the sewer seeing Adam sitting on the ground leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. His leg was outstreched with his bullet wound tightly wrapped up with gorse. Alex reached Adam, nudging him with his foot jolting him awake.

“Huh..what…”Adam murmured.

“Rise and shine sleepyhead,” Alex said reaching into the plastic bag he was carrying with him.

He pulled out a burger wrapped in a dirty wrapper. Adam took the burger out of Alex's hands.

“Do I want to know where you got these?” 

“Nope.”

Alex slid down to sit next to Adam as he pulled a second burger out of the bag, unwrapped it a took a large bite trying to forget about the skip he had found them in.

“Manage to get in contact with the forward base?” Alex said.

Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small walkie talkie.

“Nope, plud batteries died awhile ago."

“Yeah, that figures. So what’s the plan now?” Alex asked through his full mouth.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You know. How are we gonna get out of Lemia and back home?”

“Are you kidding me? We’re on our own, on the other side of the world, with the entire country trying to find us, and as far as anyone else knows we’re dead. I can barely walk cause of the bullet in my leg and currently our home is this beautiful, five-star sewer system. Yeah sure let's just stroll over to the nearest boat home, buy a ticket and it’ll be smooth sailing's. Get real, we’re not getting home, we’re going to die here.”

“Are you for real? You’re just gonna give up and let yourself rot away in this sewer?”

Adam continued to eat his burger in silence ignoring Alex’s words. Alex let out an irritated grunt before shoving the last of his burger into his mouth. He pulled himself up from the ground and swallowed his meal as he looked down at Adam.

“Fine, what do I care anyway. Have fun dying here but I'm not giving up, I’m gonna get back home and survive this whole thing. So good luck on your own,” Alex said before walking away from Adam leaving him to reflect.

Adam looked down to the ground, closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath. He stayed steadfast not moving an inch for a moment He turned to look at Alex as he walked away before letting out a short sigh. He slowly pulled himself off the ground keeping us much weight as possible off of his wounded leg.

“Wait up!” Adam yelled.

Alex stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Adam slowly limping towards him,

“There’s no way your gonna get out of here alone, you’re gonna need some help.”

Alex continued to watch with a scoul as Adam limped closer and closer.

“Fine… just don’t slow me down,” Alex said before turning and once again walking down the sewer at a slightly slower pace so Adam could keep up.

The pair continued to walk down the sewer in silence for a moment. Adam looked up to Alex as he took the lead. 

“I’ve gotta ask… how are you staying so calm and optimistic through all of this?”

Alex smiled slightly as he thought on the question.

“I’ve got a friend at the forward base and I know for sure she’s alive and fighting to get home as well. If I gave up she would clock me over the head. I’m gonna get back home and see her again if it kills me,” Alex said, his voice filling with determination.

Adam continued to follow on behind Alex without saying a word, making sure not to let him on to his respect for Alex’s answer. 

Part 3-The Forgotten Depths Of Lemia

Liz’s eyes slowly began to pull open. She looked around through blurry vision before rubbing her eyes clear. She found herself in a large stone room lit by a series of dim green lights in the ceiling. She was laying in a dirty, uncomfortably bed without any pillow. Liz pulled herself up grabbing at her aching side as she did. She pulled aside her tattered uniform burnt from the explosion to see a large scar in her side being held together by stitches. She looked around the room noticing several other beds all around the room some filled with other unconscious people as well as a door in the far corner left slightly ajar. 

“What the…. Where the hell am I?” Liz asked herself in a croaky voice.

She swung her leg around off the bed and with a lot of effort pulled her self to a standing position. She looked to a small table next to her bed to see a tray with some medical tools on it covered in dry blood. Liz reached across and grabbed a scalpel off of the tray before turning to face the door. She slowly limped her way over to the door before pushing it wider open before poking her head out and looking around. Outside of the room was a long, wide-open stone corridor with several pillars running down the center of the hall. More green lights lit the room from the arched ceiling. The air was cold and slightly damp. Liz cautiously stepped out of the room and into the corridor. She looked left and right seeing no differences between either path before turning left and walking down the path. She walked slowly and cautiously making sure to keep an eye out for any movement. As she approached a small offshoot from the tunnel a man came walking out of the off shadows dressed in a military uniform. She instantly jumped forward towards the man holding her scalpel out towards him. Before the man had the chance to react Liz had him in a chokehold with her weapon aimed at his throat.

“Huh… hey, what the hell,” The man said.

Liz squeezed the man's throat tightly, cutting off his airflow for a moment before releasing.

“I ask the questions here, now where the hell am I? What is this place and what happened?” Liz demanded.

Two more guards stumbled out from an offshoot further down the tunnel. They noticed their ally in trouble immediately. They raised their guns as they approached Liz.

“Drop the weapon now!” The men ordered drawing Liz's attention to them.

She increased her grasp around the man's throat as she raised the scalpel towards the two men.

“You two back up… unless you want to be cleaning your friend's guts off the floor.”

The men turned to look at each other with concern before turning back to face Liz.

“Please, I gotta ask you not to hurt my men,” came a voice from behind Liz.

Liz turned around to look at where the voice had come from to see a man dressed in what appeared to be a military uniform but was different from the others. The man walked towards her slowly and steadily. 

Liz raised her weapon to her captives throat.

“Don’t move an inch. Who the hell are you?”

“There's no need to do that, we’re not here to hurt you, we saved you from that battlefield after all,” the man said.

Liz’s mind flashed back to what she could remember from her brief moments of consciousness after the explosion. She remembered a group of soldiers dragging her through the battlefield and into a manhole.  
“Yeah well… forgive me If I’m a little skeptical,” Liz said.

“I can understand that,” the man said before raising his hand up to the two men with their weapons raised to Liz. They looked at each other for a moment before lowering their weapons. “But if we’re gonna get anywhere here we need to trust each other.”

Liz glanced at the man with a suspicious glare before loosening her grasp around her captive's neck and lowering her knife. The man jumped as far away from her as he could, panting with relief.

“Good, glad to see we’re seeing eye to eye,” The man said before looking at the other soldiers. “You lot get back to your patrol… ill handle this from here.”

“Sir!” the men all said in unison before walking off back on there way. 

The man slowly walked towards Liz. She quickly raised her weapon to point at the man. He raised his hands up above his head with a sarcastic grin.

“Quit your smiling don’t move, I still have some questions for you. Who are you, what happened and what is this place?”

“I'm Tia… I'm sort of a big deal around here. As for the rest of your questions, if you'd like to follow me id be more then happy to explain.”

Tia turned and walked down the offshoot corridor that the man had come from. Liz looked on with suspicion for a moment before following him down the path.

“We were watching when the attack on your base happened. We managed to infiltrate the military and used the opportunity to get as many injured out of the battlefield as possible.”

“You were there? then why didn’t you do anything to help out?”

“You sore what happened out there. even if we had made a move it would have just resulted in more deaths.”

The pair continued to walk down the path in silence before coming up to a large elegantly carved stone door. Liz glanced over the man's strange uniform.

“You know for a bunch of people in military uniforms I'm starting to get the feeling you guys aren’t affiliated with them. So who are you lot anyway?”

The man smiled cockily as he raised his hand up and pressed them against the door. 

“You're not wrong about that,” Tia said as he pushed the door open with a heavy shove. “Welcome.”

Liz's jaw almost dropped to the ground as she stared into the room. Behind the door was a wide-open area with a high arched roof being held up by large brick pillars. at the far end of the room was a large clock with shattered glass placed into the elegantly carved wall. Down the center of the area was a long line of beds each filled with injured soldiers. All around where hundreds of men and dressed in the same uniforms as Tia as well as people in white lab coats. 

“To the resistance.”

____________________  
TO BE CONTINUED  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 68 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.


End file.
